


Beautiful

by BlueberryYogurt



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: M/M, Why Did I Write This?, at least implied anyway, watching the moon together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-26
Updated: 2017-08-26
Packaged: 2018-12-20 02:20:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11911188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueberryYogurt/pseuds/BlueberryYogurt
Summary: Saix has a slip of the tongue.





	Beautiful

**Author's Note:**

> I've been having issues sleeping lately so I'm mega tired rn but I saw a writing prompt on tumblr and was like haha I'm not actually gonna do these but I pulled up a number generator anyway and got "You're so beautiful." and for some reason thought this would be a good idea. This is terrible I'm not a writer but I need to stop deleting any form of writing I do so here take this mess of under 300 words and pretend it never happened.  
> Also I hate making titles for things I'm sorry

"You're so beautiful."

It takes Saix a moment to realize that the words had even left his mouth, a thought he had many times but had kept to himself for obvious reasons. Such reasons as who it was he wanted to say them to being his Superior. Silence follows the small outburst along with a wave of panic as golden eyes fall to Saix and away from the moon the two had been talking about only seconds ago. Every part of the diviner wanted to run, apologize and just run. Where to? Who cared just anywhere but here beside the silver haired man wearing a look of confusion on his face.

"I'm sorry. I'll be going-"

"No."

His non-existence felt like it was coming to an end, walls crashing down around him at the intense stare Xemnas was now fixing him with. Saix accepted his fate, eyes shutting as he waited to hear what the other would say. Or feel what he would do. Perhaps he would make his demise quick? A special for his right hand man alone? When nothing came he dared to open his eyes again, wondering what could possibly be taking the man so long.

Xemnas was smiling.

Xemnas, the Superior of the In-Between, was smiling.

It wasn't big, in fact it could hardly be called a smile. But it was there, and not like the smile he would wear when talking about Kingdom Hearts or when he was being condescending to someone he had the upper hand on. It was soft. It was beautiful.

Like him.

_Don't say that out loud._


End file.
